


Someone to love

by Alexagnus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Bad English, Dorks, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus Scamander, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smitten Original Percival Graves, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theseus is going to regret his decisions, Underage Sex, Young Newt Scamander, and everything, author would die for Percival Graves, planned marriage, sorry - Freeform, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexagnus/pseuds/Alexagnus
Summary: After Newt is expelled from Hogwarts , he's unsure of his future! Luckily for him, his older brother is there to save the day ... or not!I'm horrible at writing summaries! I'm really sorry!
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves & Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves & Seraphina Picquery, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Seraphina Picquery & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FBAWTFT fic ! Not sure where I'm going with it but I love this ship and I'm in love with Percival graves ! I'm horrible at tagging and writing summaries also my English sucks! Please forgive my mistakes ! Feel free to leave comments!

Year 1906

He 's come to New York with his mother . their family was supposed to be participating in the new year 's celebration hosted by MACUSA. Newt hated the festivities and meeting new people but because he hadn't seen his father and brother for so long, he didn 't contradict his mother . Newt's father was an exchange auror and had to live in America for a few years and so Theseus - the responsible first born that he was - had decided to follow his father to America to "look after his father" as he had called it ! 

Eighteen year old Theseus was in the first year of his auror training , and newt was sure his brother would someday become one of the best aurors of the country. Unlike Newt, he had a lot of interest in the job and was very talented in the use of wand , to the extent that even people who were older and more experienced were wary of him .  
That's right! When he would become a full time auror , all of those dark wizards were going to wish they hadn't chosen the dark path ! Newt was in one word proud of his older brother !

The apartment had been large enough and Newt was glad to have a room for himself so he could speak to his bowtruckle without his brother finding out! However having a separate room had unfortunately not meant that Pickett would be content to stay indoors !  
Newt sighed and shook his head .

\- I am sorry , but in America having magical creatures without permits is a crime ! They can sense your magic and separate us when they find you .

Newt felt guilty for lying and scaring his friend, but he had no other choice. That way Pickett would stay at home and there would be no trouble . Two hours later however, when Newt had offered his father 's friends a fake smile for the fourteenth time and let them pinch his cheeks , he had started questioning his choice !  
If only there was a way for him to escape that uncomfortable atmosphere and get himself to the garden he had seen on his way in...

Why hadn't Theseus arrived yet anyways ? In the last few letters he had received from his brother , he had read multiple times about how much he had missed his little brother and now ... Newt had been standing in this ridiculous suit, pretending to be a sweet and cheerful child all the while dying inside!

Speaking of his brother 's letters , Newt suddenly remembered something else ! At least ninety percent of the letters contained the name " Percival Graves" in them ! Theseus had given him the nickname "Percy" ! He was an American boy who was one year older than his brother and had become his best friend!  
His brother wrote a lot about him "Percy did this, Percy said that, did I mention that Percy ... ?

\- NEWT!!!

Speaking of the devil ! Newt raised his head and stared at his brother , who walked toward him from the end of the hall! He came up to him with solid steps and his usual self - confidence , smiling brightly!

After Theseus had hugged Newt like a bear and squeezed him in his arms and made him feel embarrassed, he finally let him breathe and Newt realize that his brother had grown taller! He had always been tall , unlike Newt who was still thin and tiny -like a dry stick- his mind implied !

\- How glad I am to see you , little one! How have you been? did you get yourself in any new trouble ?

Newt frowned at his brother and put his hands in his pockets , fighting the urge to cross his arms in front of his chest .  
\- You talk as if I go around looking for trouble !

He gave him a big smile and stared at him with his usual "motherly" love .  
\- Of course not ! By the way have you seen Percy? Usually he'd arrive sooner than me!

Newt sighed and shook his head . His brother had amnesia or something? How did he expect Newt to recognize Percy when all that he knew about him was his name?

\- There he is ! There he is ! Now I know why he's late , Seraphina is with him. She will always need two extra hours to get ready! You didn 't hear anything from me,okay Newt? Oh god they're here!

He whispered the last part to himself. Newt swallowed and followed the direction his brother was looking at .

\- Percy you're late ! Seraphina darling you look gorgeous tonight , as usual ... after myself , of course !

\- It wasn't me this time ! It took me a while to drag his ass out of his house! 

Said the woman , pointing toward the stranger .

\- I'd rather work on my new spells at home than play the clown for a bunch of old bastards !

So that was Percy! Newt wondered about how his brother became friends with someone like him... no, more like... how did HE become friends with someone like his brother ?

\- Don 't be like this , Percy ! Your frown will only attract more admirers towards you! In fact  
if I'm not mistaken, I do think I saw Meredith somewhere around there!

Seraphina pointed to a general direction .  
newt looked from one person to the other. Seraphina who was speaking to his brother seemed to be the same age as him, and as he had said she was really pretty! Unlike her however Percival Graves had no interest in engaging in the conversation , he was looking at Theseus with a poker face .  
His dark hair and his pale skin were in contrast and the way he spoke and held himself was enough to show that he was indeed a pure blood ! Newt suddenly felt like he would like to remain unnoticed/ unimportant thank you very much!

\- Speaking of the devil! There she comes ! Good luck , Percy !

Theseus' voice made Newt look around curiously . There was a beautiful girl wearing a red dress walking towards them. 

newt noticed her smile grow when her eyes locked on Graves, who seemed to not have noticed her!

\- May I have the honour of this dance?

Theseus asked ,smiling brightly. Newt didn't need to try that hard to see the mischief hiding in it !

\- With pleasure!

Seraphina put her hand in his, wearing a mirroring smile and they both left Graves and an -apparently invisible - Newt behind .  
The timing was too perfect to be a coincidence !

The girl in red who's name Newt had already forgotten was standing right in front of Graves, ignoring Newt all together !

\- Percival! I was starting to think you wouldn't be coming to the ball tonight ! I'm so glad to see you !

\- Jackson!

Percival acknowledged the girl by calling her by last name , his tone emotionless if not outright cold! Newt might have only been nine but he wasn't stupid! He knew dismissal when he saw it !  
This girl , whoever she was, made Graves feel uncomfortable and apparently the only reason the young man was still standing there was because he couldn't find a decent way to get rid of this girl !  
Oh, so this young man cared a lot about his public image ! Either that or he was a real gentleman and didn't want to flat out destroy the girl's feelings right in front everyone!  
Speaking of everyone...

People around them were pretending to be busy but they were in fact watching them !  
Newt hated gossip! he wanted to get out of that place more than ever .

\- Hmm ... we 've known each other for three years ! It's only normal for friends to call each other by first name ! why don 't you call me Meredith? Don 't you want to dance ?

The girl...no... Meredith, Newt corrected himself , took his hand and bit her lower lip . Graves , who from the moment the conversation had begun had ignored the g... Meredith , glanced her way at last and shook her hand off, looking down at her through half open eyes due to his slightly but oh so confidently lifted chin . He looked like he was disgusted by the contact!

\- you and I aren't friends and I prefer it that way !

Meredith had apparently heard nothing  
\- Shall we dance?

Newt sighed. Apparently he must end this painful conversation for them. After taking a deep breath and making sure he looked as innocent as possible, he moved his hand and grasped the same hand that had already been touched by Meredith and pulled. Unlike his imagination Graves didn't shake his hand off, only turned to him calmly and looked at him with a raised eyebrow . It was impossible not to notice the change of focus and so now Meredith was also looking at him. 

\- Mr. Graves, Mr. Graves ! I have to use the bathroom!

No need to try to blush! It was humiliating enough to sacrifice his dignity and act like a "sweet" child !  
He widened his eyes and blinked rapidly to look even more effective!

As if guiding a stranger's child to the bathroom was the long-standing duty of the Graves family, he turned around and looked at Meredith with dead serious eyes  
\- I'm afraid that's impossible ! I'm on babysitting duty tonight!

Just like that he dragged Newt by the arm out and away from the hall and a speechless Meredith Jackson!

\- Alright, kid ! Go ahead, I'll wait here. 

He let go of the boy 's hand and pointed to a door . Merlin seemed to have been on his side that night to have sent that kid just when he had needed help! Why was a small kid , probably not more than seven years old , alone among so many people? where were his family ?  
Looking at the boy , he frowned 

\- I haven 't got time all night !

\- I don't need to use the bathroom , actually!

The boy was staring at his own hands.

\- I wanted to get out of there and it looked like you needed help as well!  
Percival looked at the boy with his eyebrows raised . Had he pulled him out of the hall to save him from an upcoming headache with such a simple idea? how could a boy be so smart with that age ?

\- I 'm nine , sir ! I'm not a child .

Oh , he'd said the last part out loud apparently . The British accent got him thinking 

\- What 's your name , young boy ?

\- Newt ... Scamander! 

\- Scamander? are you Theseus' brother ?

The boy nodded . Percival had to speak to Theseus about his brother 's description ! He wasn 't like the shy little boy who didn 't talk to strangers at all! 

\- You guys don't look alike at all !

After all his efforts , that was the best thing he had come up with . There was a shadow of a smile on his lips before it disappeared.

\- I'm glad at least one person noticed it ... um ... good day !

and as silently as he had come he walked out of the hall to the exit .  
Percival looked at the boy curiously . 

interesting kid!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward!   
> It's a short chapter but I hope you like it! Any misspellings you see are my dumbass self that doesn't speak English!

1913   
Newt refused to shed tears ! He had done nothing wrong to cry about. The jarvey had successfully escaped and returned to the forest, Leta was not to be punished by her family, and most importantly Newt did not have to bear the hateful faces of other students.Those fools who talked about humanity but had done nothing but coercion. Especially the pure bloods! Oh, those pure bloods made Newt's blood boil and hate himself for being one as well but Newt had promised not to cause trouble ... how successful he was in doing that, He thought sarcastically!  
He could imagine his parents' faces! How disappointed they must be! Surely they had heard the news of Newt's expulsion from school by now! Oh Merlin, Theseus was definitely trying to get back to England as soon as possible.   
He is so busy right now! Newt was absolutely sure of that! A young auror who certainly worked hard to make the world a safer place for everyone.   
No!   
Newt hoped his parents had not had said a word! It did not matter that Newt was only in the fifth grade! It did not matter that Leta's family no longer allowed her to associate with Newt!  
It did not matter that Newt could no longer sneak into the forest behind the school! Newt was just praying that his brother would not find out! 

After thanking Professor Dumbledore, who stubbornly insisted on his innocence, Newt boarded the train and headed home. 

There was no problem! There was no problem at all! Newt did not need school at all to have his favorite job! Newt was not going to give up on his dream! He was going create a safe place for all magical creatures! People would one day realize that those creatures were not made just for the sole purpose of getting used or killed. He was going to educate them!  
\--------------------------------------  
Percival had returned from a tedious mission and was completing his report when Theseus sighed deeply, making him look away from the report papers in front of him (which, of course, were much more important than Theseus' discomfort) and give his attention to his best friend. The younger man looked a little worried! Well, a little more than a little! Apparently the problem was too big! Percival did not want to force Theseus talk, so he decided to keep writing until Theseus himself felt comfortable enough and started talking. 

Contrary to his expectations, this time Theseus had taken more time than before!  
Previously if he had a problem, no matter how big it was, he would talk after a maximum of five minutes but now, Percival had finished and submitted his report , both of them were returning home and Theseus had still not spoken yet! 

\- I cannot stand it anymore ! Tell me what the hell is your problem! 

He asked suddenly , losing his temper and glaring at his friend, who was not expecting this question or any questions at all.  
The younger man sighed deeply and looked at Percival 

-It's about Newt! I have to go back to England, but apparently my reason is not so obligatory that I would be allowed to leave! I mean come on I've been working my arse off for five years! You think I do not deserve a short leave??? 

Oh ... so that was the problem ! Percival was not as shocked as he had expected he would be. All of Theseus' moods were related to his little brother (who must be a teenager by now )!  
But this time it must have been very urgent that Theseus had requested a leave ... even though his request has been denied ! Especially considering the recent changes! Percival did not think that a disaster had befallen Newt, if that had been the case, their father would have already arrived in England with a portkey! 

\- What happened? Is Newt hurt? 

Theseus shook his head in denial. Well at least that kid wasn't hurt! 

\- An accident happened that caused a jarvey to attack and seriously injure a student! Newt took all the blame, but I know his stupid friend was the cause! She is a Lestrange! You should never trust a Lestrange! In the end my little brother sacrificed himself for the sake of his friend! My mother insists on getting a private tutor for Newt but he does not want this! He wants to work and save the creatures! I'm so worried! 

Percival knew that not having a private tutor or working as a teenager were not the only problems Newt's expulsion were about to cause him ! Newt's future has been damaged in various ways! No matter how much Newt is interested in working, when you do not have the right education, you will not get a good job! In addition, being expelled from the most famous school in England was not going serve the kid anything good!   
Newt will be excluded from society and in the future no family of high society would ask for Newt's hand in marriage !   
Oh, those English nobles were really on his nerves!  
Even if someone wanted to court him , it would probably be someone who had already been married before or had a problem in some way and certainly neither of them would give Newt the right to choose for himself!  
The situation would be even more difficult, especially when Newt was a carrier and not a "giver" so to say! In addition, as Theseus had said, his brother wanted to become a magizoologist! A job that most people thought was not a real job at all but more of a hobby and many have not even heard of it! The situation was worse than what Percival had originally thought!

According to Percival's brief meeting with Newt and the information he had obtained from Theseus, Newt was not one to socialize with people! He liked to look for wild creatures in the woods, in the forests and hated working behind a desk. Newt was a wild spirit and no one could tame him! No, taming Newt would only hurt and break him!

\- do not worry ! Let's find a solution together! 

Percival punched him jokingly in the shoulder.   
When Theseus looked into his eyes, Percival could swear he felt an ominous glow for a moment in the roaring blue before it disappeared. 

\- In these few hours, I thought of a plan that you, my best friend, have a big role in! 

There was something about his smile that made Percival check his cool from time to time.

\- I feel like I don't want to know! 

He uttered these words with great effort to control his blank face. 

-But this is the only way to save my brother! ———————————————— 

Newt had not received any fire calls or letters from his brother, so he allowed himself to hope that Theseus had not heard of his expulsion yet! Now he could focus all his time and attention on convincing his mother to allow him to travel! If he could convince his mother, his mother could convince his father!  
Newt was not so worried about convincing his older brother because he knew that Theseus would eventually surrender to his beloved brother as long as his little brother was happy!   
Newt did not like to be treated like a child, but now his brother's strong desire to keep Newt happy was entirely to his advantage! 

Newt's anxiety peaked as new year approached, and his father and brother finally returned home. For Mr. Scamander this was a permanent return because his stay in the New York was over and nothing was clear about Theseus ' permanent return as of yet !

\- What do you think I should do, Thomas? I can feel their eyes watching me everywhere I go !   
I know they're worried but don't you think they should look at everything from my point of view sometimes ? They do not understand me! Even my mother says that magizoology is not worthy of the Scamander family at all! 

Thomas opened and closed his silver wings and pushed Newt's shoulder forward playfully with his beak. Even that hippogriff had noticed the turmoil inside his human friend and was trying to cheer him up. Newt laughed and stroked the soft feathers. 

\- You don't look as depressed as I thought you'd be !

He was startled to hear a voice that did not belong to any of his family members. He tried to control his rapid heartbeat by placing his hand on his chest, taking a deep breath and then slowly facing the stable entrance. Right in front of them, leaning against the wooden door frame, stood Percival Graves with the same composure and confidence that Newt remembered, plus a sense of authority -that belonged to all the aurors without exception - staring at Newt .

His hair is shorter than a few years ago! Newt shook his head and turned his thoughts away from that topic . 

\- I did not know you were going to come here too, Mr. Graves! 

That was great ! He really didn't know how to speak properly ! 

You have proved to everyone that you are awful in greeting! Stupid Newt... he scolded himself mentally. 

The words had already left his mouth and it was too late to say his greetings and welcome the man ! If only he could turn back time and give it a second go!

What did Percival Graves think about him now? Not that it was important to Newt, but his mother would not be happy at all if she found out about this meeting! 

\- I did not come alone! My parents are also here! This is a serious matter! 

It did not matter how much he tried to soften his tone. His face was so poker that Newt realized without any effort that there was no jest involved! He didn't really have a reason to joke with a "child" anyways! Why should Percival Graves's parents visit the Scamander family at New Year's Eve?

He knew that because of his father's time in the America , and to Theseus and Percival's unexpected friendship, they had brought their families closer together but they were always busy and did not get enough time to spend with each other, so why now ... right after Newt was expelled from school had Percival Graves and his family decided to pay them a visit?

-what do you mean? What is so serious? 

Percival smiled blankly (or at least tried to smile) as he leaned back in the door frame and ran his gaze around the stable.

\- I came here to ask your parents' permission to court you! 

By the time Newt had come to his senses and understood the meaning of what he had just heard, Graves was already out of the stable. Newt ran after him   
\- wait ! 

Percival slowed down but did not stop. Newt took longer steps to keep up with him. 

\- What does that mean? Why do you want to marry me? Why all of a sudden? We don't even know each other! 

Percival spoke without looking away 

\- I am twenty five years old and I meet all the necessary standards required for marriage! I'm not looking for boring dimwits and you are anything but boring, Newton Scamander! 

Percival delivered a crooked smile and paused for a moment , Newt didn't understand the sudden warmth in his chest!

\- In addition , I came to save you! I know the situation you are in is not ideal! 

Newt stood in front of Percival and looked into his eyes for the first time.

\- I do not need your pity, Mr. Graves! 

\- I do not feel any pity towards you! I feel sorry for the talents that are going to be wasted! You know what I mean right?

Newt did not see pity in those brown eyes. Maybe ... maybe this man was really the only way to save him that could help him get rid of this situation without hurting his family's feelings! 

\- Theseus would never agree! 

Newt uttered the only excuse he came up with 

\- I'm his best friend! There's no one better than me who can take care of little Newt and meet his needs! 

The crooked smile that Percival delivered made Newt's hair stand on ends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... let's see what kind of mess I've made today!  
> Enjoy...(I hope)

1914  
Newt couldn't understand the past month, so all the time he was just watching everything happen around him and waiting for them to explain themselves ! How did his parents agree to the engagement? More confusing than that ...  
Theseus...  
Why didn't Theseus show any opposition? He of all people should have been yelling and throwing fists because someone had dared to look at his little brother in that way...so why?

Was Percival Graves so great that none of his family members even doubted the plan? 

Well he could understand his father! -Young Percival is one of the most powerful MACUSA aurors at this young age!  
His father's mind was focused on only two things: Percival Graves' job and how successful he was at what he was doing!  
His mother, however, had completely different reasons  
-My son, I am very happy for you! Percival Graves is a Descendant of the original twelve. This means success for the family! When people find out that you married a pure blood who was related to the original twelve, they won't even think about your expulsion from Hogwarts anymore! In addition, take a look at his personality and behavior, he is very graceful and dignified! His behavior makes everyone obey him and subconsciously respect him! Not to mention that he is also handsome!

Hearing the last sentence, Newt looked at the topic of the conversation, who was talking to Theseus and his father. Newt admitted that he had no experience in this field! He never paid attention to the appearance of others as the others did not pay attention to him! Percival was taller than Newt, but not as tall as his brother! He was very... Newt felt like hiding under a rock... fit, which was certainly due to the exercises and missions he took part in, in addition the clothes he wore screamed words like high-class , rich alert, move out of the way you poor peasant!  
Okay the last one might have ben too ridiculous but it was for Newt and Newt alone!

His hair used to sit on his shoulders so nicely but now it barely reached the middle of his neck. His face was always empty of emotions, except for when he was frowning and those rare moments when the shadow of a smile passed through his face!  
Well ... he didn't look bad!  
That was the only thing Newt allowed himself to admit, the tips of his ears already turning as red as his hair!———————————————There were two days left for mr Graves to return to America! His family owned property in the UK and apparently had no intention of returning for the time being!  
Well, that was one of the benefits of retirement. Newt shrugged and stared at the hippogriffs that roamed freely in the garden. His mother had forced him to have his afternoon tea with his husband to be so that they could be comfortable together and get to know each other more!  
Newt had wanted to pluck his hair! The man was sitting in front of him, drinking his tea and reading the newspaper in complete peace! Was he always this graceful? Was he born with it or did he have training?  
Well, Newt couldn't stand the silence any longer!  
\- Why does Theseus show no opposition?  
Percival folded the newspaper with the same grace that now only played with Newt's nerves. After drinking a sip of tea, he lowered his cup and leaned back in his chair. 

Was he showing off? 

Dark eyes stared at the nervous blue ones.  
\- The answer is simple! Because all of this (he pointed to himself) is part of the plan! But do you know where the most interesting part is? 

He tilted his head and raised a dark eyebrow. Newt was staring at him and did not realize that it was the first time he had been alone for such a long time with a stranger! 

\- I am not the one who thought of this plan!  
Newt frowned at Percival but he apparently did not want to talk anymore. 

In fact, Percival was waiting for Newt to connect the dots himself! Percival wanted to know how this strange boy would react when he found out that his brother was originally the one who had asked Percival to marry Newt!  
Would he get angry? Would he be shocked? Would he be upset?  
Percival monitored Newt's movements closely. The boy's eyes suddenly widened and he raised his head. His mouth opened and closed several times, but apparently he did not know how to utter his words! 

\- Take a deep breath!  
Percival tried to help him and fortunately the boy did not object. He asked curiously when he regained control  
-Why ?  
Percival waited for the question to continue and Newt continued without delay  
\- Why would Theseus plan something like this? Why didn't he tell me anything? Why did he ask you for help and why did you agree with him? What will happen to you? 

Percival could not hide his smile.  
\- In the years that I have known your brother, I understood one thing very clearly that he cares more about his brother than himself and he can not bear to upset him! So it is only natural to look for a way to make you happy and make your dreams come true for you! He wants to take care of you and support you without upsetting your parents, so he decided to find a perfect partner for her little brother! Someone who has no problem with your dream job, does not hinder your freedom and supports you! I am that option! Someone who knows Theseus and someone he has complete trust in! 

He laughed!  
\- I always have my friend's back so it is only natural for me to want to help him, especially when he's one of my best friends, but ...There is a small point that Theseus did not notice between his celebration of his victory and I confess that it is going to be too late when he realizes it! Do you want to know what it is? 

Newt nods his head in agreement and curiosity  
\- You are an interesting person, Newton Scamander , and you've got my attention! What I said about your talent was not a lie, but it was not my only reason! I want you for myself! I want you to know something and think about it well ... There is no such thing as divorce in Graves' family dictionary! Once you become mine , you will be known as a Graves and there will be no way back! I will not give up on you! This marriage is a one-way ticket! I will save you, but you can not escape from me! Our marriage may have been part of your brother's stupid plan, but it's real! Do you understand what I mean? You will be mine, completely! As everything I have will belong to you! Do you understand now? I want you to think well in these two days left! Your future decision is up to you and I do not want to drag you into a relationship with your eyes closed!

Truth be told, Newt did not expect to hear this! So when Percival got up and left him alone with his thoughts even two hours later when it was getting dark, he was still sitting where he was, staring at the empty seat of mr Graves! 

Did Mr. Graves want to have Newt? Like ... does it mean have have? Really have? To own? Like ... would they live together under one roof? Would they sleep in a room and on the same bed? Newt's face reddened in a second and his ears began to whistle! Marital life includes ... includes s... sex ...! Newt was not so blind that he would not know the meaning of that word! There were a lot of people at school talking about it and he knew a lot of students were doing it, but he never expected that one day he ... himself ... Oh Merlin, what was he thinking? Newt covered his face with his hand!What was that interesting about him that made someone notice him??? Not just anyone! Percival Graves!!! It was surreal! He would surely wake up and laugh at himself ! ———————————————In his room Newt stood in front of a tall mirror and stared at himself! Hair that looked exactly like a bird's nest and was obedient in any way! Countless freckles that covered his whole face and body, and worst of all, his standing posture looked as if he was afraid of being beaten by someone! His personality didn't offer much either! He was afraid of the crowd and avoided looking into the eyes of others, his voice came from the bottom of the well and most of the time his lack of social skills caused him to say whatever that came to his mind and the misinterpretation caused people to avoid him! That's why he was only friends with animals! Any way he looked at it, he could only find one answer: Percival Graves was either a mystery or mentally ill!

The next morning, the whole house was in full swing, even the house elves were rushing this way and that way! Newt looked around with curiosity! What could it be? Was was everyone moving around so fast?  
Finally, he could not bear it and asked his question.  
\- What's happening? 

Mrs. Graves patted his hand with a smile and stood beside him.  
\- The boys are going to duel! Isn't it exciting? I can not wait ! Oh, does anyone know what's the prize for the winner?  
She asked out loud and everyone looked at each other! At that moment, Percival sat down on the other side of Newt and shrugged easily before looking at all the members of the families! -  
I'm fighting for Newt! 

His tone was serious, fake serious, and made everyone laugh. Theseus nodded in approval and puffed his chest up  
\- Of course ! I will not let just anyone come and take my brother away! You have to prove your worth! 

Mr. Graves nodded but could not hide his smirk  
\- What kind of romance novel is this?

After breakfast, everyone was getting ready for the duel. Theseus and Percival practiced in the garden and the rest were transfiguring the chairs for more people. Newt glanced at the two fighters from a distance as he hid Pickett in his pocket! Mr. Graves' words floated in his mind once again. Newt had to talk to his brother. The next morning, Percival would return to New York with a portkey and Newt's time to think was coming to an end. ———————————————  
It was very interesting for Newt to see a duel up close ! Especially when the duelists - albeit jokingly - fought for him! His brother's skill had made Newt stare at him with his mouth open without realizing it! He knew that his brother was fast, but this power could only be gained through years of long practice and fighting the dark wizards! In one word, Newt was proud of his older brother! It didn't take long for Newt to notice though, Percival Graves was too calm while Theseus was frowning, concentrating on his attacks! Oh no ! Theseus had a weak defense ...  
\- Theseus be care...  
His warning did not work very well when an invisible force emptied under Theseus' feet and knocked him to the ground! A few moments later, Tessus was completely bound and could not move!  
-...ful!  
Newt whispered the last part softly! Now that he thought about it , he had read something in the early letters from Theseus about a boy who had not come to play and had surprised his brother with his mastery of wandless magic! Percival smiled at Theseus and held out his hand for help  
\- Cheater! You used wandless magic! It was unfair !  
Theseus shook his head to the outstretched hand and stood up.

\- In the real fight, your enemy will not have mercy on you, boy! Criminals don't play fair!

Newt nodded in agreement with his father's words! Percival stepped towards the others and Newt noticed the drops of sweat on his forehead. So it hadn't been that easy!  
Mary, one of the house elves, appeared with a towel by the stairs. Newt immediately took the towel from her and handed it to Percival, who was now standing right in front of him. Newt could not look into those eyes for more than two seconds and quickly fixed his gaze on Percival's shoulder! 

\- Well, apparently we have a winner! 

His mother announced with a smile and everyone laughed at Theseus who was grumbling childishly!


End file.
